supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Train to Dublin
Train to Dublin is an AU set in a universe where Mairead and Patrick survive their ordeal and move to Dublin. Chapter 1: Gradutation They were now graduating in 2011, It was very happy for them. Mairead was now 18 and Patrick was now 19, both of them were planning to move to Dublin and stay there, "Guess what, my ma just brought a house for us in Dublin, she's going to be there." Patrick said. "Really, awesome!" She said. Mairead was now out of h***. The taxi arrived to take them to the train station. "Bye, mom!" She said, holding her Mametchi doll. "Our train station is Dublin Connolly." He said to her. They both looked at the time of the train. A few hours later, their train arrived, Sinead went up to her daughter. "Be careful in Dublin, here is your euro and give me your sterling." She said. Mairead gave her mother her sterling money, and in return, she received Euro. They boarded the train. "Bye mom!" She said. The train left the station and going to start a new life. Mairead looked outside the window. She smiled genuinely for the first time in years, she was happy and safe. The waitress went up to them. "Here is your coffee and milk." She said. Mairead wasn't too fond of coffee, while Patrick was. A few hours later, they arrived in Connolly Station. Patrick's mother, Fiona was waiting outside. "We will send you to your address now, I will stay to make sure you take some steps before you become independent." She said. They went into the car and they were drove to their new house, it was a few miles outside Dublin city Center. They were drive to a beautiful house with a garden, then they went inside and saw men from the moving company moving furniture, tables, and many other things. "The moving men are almost done." She said. They nodded. Hours later, the men were finished and left, Fiona paid the men. She stayed for a few days. The TV worked great, they could watch TV. The duo learned to pay mortgages, rent and bills. Chapter 2: 2012 is among us. Mairead and Patrick were happily living together, they got married a month ago in November in 2011, and Mairead went up to him. "Padraig?" She asked. "Yes?" He responded. "I've....been to the doctor......and...." She said then smiled. "You mean we are going to....." He said, She nodded, Mairead was pregnant and was going to have a baby. "Aw, yeah!" He said. At least 20 weeks later, Patrick helped Mairead pick out baby clothes. "If it's a boy, Seosamh, if it is a girl, Sinead." She said. Patrick got a job as a shop worker in the centre. As weeks and weeks went passed. Mairead was starting to feel contractions, it also kicked a lot. She was now at a hospital visit. "It's a boy." The nurse said. "My Seosamh." Mairead whispered. She called Patrick as soon as she left the hospital. "It's a boy." She said. "Really, what name do you have for him?" He said. "Seosamh, Seosamh Liam O'Donnelly." She said on the phone. "Lovely name." He said It was Mairead's 19th birthday on the April 24th, she was now starting to look pregnant, at least 24-26 weeks. Patrick got her tricolors, and even flowers. The baby was due for July 17th. They went shopping for baby clothes. Chapter 3: My Seosamh. Mairead was rushed into hospital, two weeks before her due date, July 3rd. "Push, push, push!" The doctor said. She screamed loudly. Patrick waited outside for at least 19 minutes, until he heard a baby cry. "It's a boy." The doctor announced. "Seosamh." She said. A few days later, Mairead and her 4-day old son were allowed to come home. "Seosamh." She said. Chapter 4: 3 Years Later It was now 2015, Seosamh was now three, Mairead was now 22 and Patrick was now 23, he was very well-behaved and polite for a three-year old boy. She took him to preschool while Patrick went to work. After preschool, Seosamh tugged his mother's shoulder. "Mommy, mommy." He said. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked, "Can we go to O'Carroll's gifts?" He asked. "Of course, sweetie." She said. Seosamh was taught that physical force republicanism was poisonous and dangerous and peaceful republicanism is the right way to go. Mairead purchased a Easter Rising scarf and Seosamh a toy sheep. They both went home, Seosamh played with the Mametchi doll. Seosamh was kind, shy and very outgoing, he loved Dublin and the GPO. "Do you want to commerorate the Easter Rising next year?" She asked. "Yeah!" The toddler said. She smiled, she was looking forward to commemorating the Easter Rising with her son and husband. Seosamh resembled Mairead, with the "Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette" appearance with the brown-black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes, he wore a t-shirt with a rocket ship on it and shorts. Chapter 5: 1916-2016 Seosamh, Mairead and Patrick were at the parade in March 27th 2016, January and February went by with a heartbeat. Seosamh waved the souvineer flag around. "When we go to the GPO, you'll find out where your mother got your names from." Patrick said. The three had tons of fun, Mairead genuinely smiled at the Easter Rising commeroration in more than a decade. She was finally free from a nightmare that plagued her. Tomorrow, they went to the GPO Witness History, which opened up a day ago, Mairead took Seosamh's hand and led him about the centre. "That's the man I named you after, his name is Joseph Plunkett, he was only twenty-eight shen he died, and was married before being shot by the British." She said, showing him a photo of a young Irishman in a fedora-like hat with large eyes behind glasses, he also had a large hole-like scar on his neck. "That's not very nice." He said. "I know, Grace never remarried and she died 39 years after, now the two are in a place where they can do all the lovely things they were never allowed to do on earth." She said. "Um, Is the British still hated, Mommy?" He asked. "No, today's Irish forgave the British, they may dislike for what they did to those people, but we can't hate them forever." She said. "So, they aren't like anymore?" He said. "No, the Queen visited Ireland when I moved to it, and she was a very lovely lady, she went to Crowe Park, and lots of places such as the Garden of Rememberance, and my great-uncle, who was in the Official IRA actually said to me while he was with me, mum's uncle said, "So, she really is a nice person"." She explained to the young boy Seosamh was taught empathy and kindness at a young age, he was taught never to bully or hurt anyone because of the community they belonged to, Seosamh was never allowed near dissident republicans and was warned by both his mother and father to stay away from them. The fact he had an Easter Rising leader's Irish name didn't make it better either. A lot of dissident republican boy scout groups wanted Seosamh to join them, even though he was only three and a half. When he was in preschool two days later, a parent threatened to sue it for teaching the students 'Free State propaganda', and demanded students be taught the 'right way' Seosamh looked at the parent arguing with his teacher while Mairead held him, she walked up to him. "I used to live in Northern Ireland, and you have no idea how much physical force republicanism hurts people, I was five when the Omagh bombing happened and I remember it well, I even remember David Darcy being shot dead by Rose Lynch and her stupid father praised her!" Mairead said. The dissident's son glared at Seosamh. "Mama taught me that you are bad people." Seosamh said to the dissident. Chapter 6: 23th Birthday. Mairead just turned 23, but unlike other birthdays, she was very nervous. If she did, she would speak Latin. She lived near the city centre and she closed the windows, she grew to hate dissidents as Tómas came from a long line of them, such as his father, who attacked innocent people and was also in prison. "Adsunt abire illos... (They are here, make them go away...)" She said, shaking. "Daddy, what's wrong with mummy?" Seosamh asked, playing with the toy blocks. "Well, sweetie, remember the mean masked men? They are marching, unfortunately, the march is on her birthday, April 24th and she's too scared." He explained. Seosamh looked at his mother, his kind and gentle mother being scared by people that she had a fear of. "I'll go out for your presents, Mairead, stay here." He said. "Be careful." She said. Seosamh then picked up the Mametchi doll and handed it to her. "Thank you, sweetie." Mairead said. Seosamh then went to watch TV with him mother. Patrick arrived an hour later, with presents, he arrived unscathed. Tomorrow after that, they went to the train to Waterford. "Who was Plunkett Station named after?" Seosamh asked. "In ROI, over fifty years ago, the government made the plan to change 15 railway stations names to those of the execution, it's quite awesome actually." Patrick replied. The next week, Mairead took her son to preschool. "Have a good day, Seosamh." She said. A blonde-haired woman approached the more vampire-looking woman. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked. "Like what?" Mairead asked. Mairead was in a black dress. "It's my husband's and my wedding anniversary today, my Seosamh is going to stay with my mum-in-law, me and my husband are going to Waterford." She saidCategory:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86